


Farewell, Brother

by thorkified



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Past Character Death, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 13:28:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15535284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkified/pseuds/thorkified
Summary: After Loki's death, Thor returns to the place where it had all begun for his brother: Jotunheim. One last time, he wants to say goodbye.





	Farewell, Brother

After failing to kill Thanos and get the revenge he so desperately wanted, Thor fell into a new hole of grieving and sadness. He knew they had to do something to stop this monster once and for all, but before he could even think about it he had something else to do. Something far more important, maybe not for the world but for himself. And for his brother. 

Thor had to put Loki to rest, it was the least he could do. He might not be able to bury him, as his body was gone along with everyone else’s, but he could still give him a proper farewell. It might only be a sentimental one in the end, but Loki deserved at least this much. So, one night he traveled to the place where it had all begun for his brother so many centuries ago: to Jotunheim.

Loki’s helmet in his hands, the last thing he possessed of him, and with his cloak wrapped around him tightly, Thor walked through the cold of Loki’s birthplace. The last time they had come here together and Loki had discovered his dark past, but none of that felt important right now. Thor had never thought less of his brother after he found out about it from his parents and he didn’t now, but something deep inside told him that this was the place he had to go to finally find peace again. If only a little bit.

When he arrived where he and his friends had met Laufey for the first time, Thor stopped and waited. He could feel the presence of the frost giants hiding from him, just out of sight to not be spotted, but close enough so the threat was undeniable. The throne was not empty, of course, but the one sitting on it was hidden in the shadows of the ruins and Thor could not make out more than part of his silhouette.

“What do you desire here, Asgardian?” a dark voice echoed from the walls around him, unwelcoming and cold, like the place itself. Thor held up Loki’s helmet, looking straight at the hidden one sitting on the throne.

“I am Thor, son of Odin, and I have come here to bid the rightful king of Jotunheim my farewell, for he died saving my life.” Thor had made a decision and he would follow his path, whether the frost giants wanted it or not. “Show me the place where you honor your fallen ones and I will leave in peace. If you refuse, I will slaughter every single one of you and find it myself.”

“Big words for such a small creature,” the voice said again, this time almost amused. “Very well, you will be brought to our place of honor, if this is your wish.”

Out of the shadows to Thor’s right stepped a frost giant, grunting at him when he came closer. Thor took it as a sign to follow him and was led through several narrow paths, deep into the mountains. The way was long and rocky, making it hard to keep up with his guide, but Thor showed no sign of exhaustion or weakness. Finally, after almost an hour, they arrived.

“This is the place you are looking for,” the frost giant said and turned around again, leaving.

The flat and round area looked nothing like a burial ground to Thor, but it didn’t matter. If this was the place he would do it here, with or without a grave. He walked into the middle of the plateau, placing Loki’s helmet on the ground before going down on his knees.

“Brother, this is not what you would deserve, but it’s all I can give you,” Thor spoke quietly, with all the respect and love he felt for his lost brother. “I wish I would have told you this earlier, but I am truly sorry for everything I ever did to hurt you. There was never anyone else I would have taken as my brother instead of you, because you were the best and the one I have loved most all my life. I am sorry for failing to protect you, for letting something so cruel and painful happen to you. Please forgive me, brother.”

Thor lowered his head and just sat there for a few minutes in complete silence. He knew no words could bring Loki back and they could never make up for just how much he had failed him, but they came from his heart and were nothing but the truth. If there was any chance Loki might hear him, he knew he deserved to hear them.

“Farewell, brother,” Thor finally whispered, placing a kiss on the cold metal of Loki’s helmet in front of him. “Thank you for everything you have done for me, not only for saving my life, but for being the brother I grew up with and love to this very moment. I hope we can see each other again one day. If you are out there somewhere, in Valhalla or anywhere else, please wait for me. I will find you, I promise.”

When he stood up, Thor’s eyes were stinging, but the tears didn’t fall. He had cried too much already, now it was simply an agonizing emptiness in his heart that could not be filled by anything in this world or any other. He walked back the path he had come, heavy steps and with his head low. There was no need to hurry anymore, no one he was going back home to. It was just him in the cold, in a realm that had given him the one person he never wanted to lose and that had been ripped away from him in the most horrible way imaginable.

The frost giants were gone when he arrived back at the ruins, but Thor didn’t care if they were hiding again or would attack him any second. He was about to leave this place for the last time when he heard the same voice from before, stopping him in his tracks.

“A very heartfelt farewell, I have to admit, but do you not know it was useless, son of Odin?”

“Maybe he could not hear me,” Thor answered quietly, unable to raise his voice. “But he deserved that I make it. I wouldn’t expect you to understand, Jotun. This is beyond you.”

“You misunderstand me,” the other spoke again. Now his voice sounded much closer, but Thor had no intention of turning around to face him. “What I meant was: A farewell to someone who is not dead is not necessary. Wouldn’t you agree, brother?”

Thor’s heart stopped beating for a moment and a shiver of pure ice ran down his spine. His mouth was dry when he turned around, any thought or response frozen like the world around him. He didn’t dare to believe what everything in him was hoping for to desperately, but when he finally saw who was standing behind him it felt as if the ground had been pulled from beneath his feet. 

He stumbled closer a few steps, a hand reaching out and then stopping right before he could touch the other. No, this couldn’t be. This man looked like his brother, but how was this possible? 

“Loki?” Thor whispered in sheer disbelief, watching how a smile played on the other’s face.

“I’ve been waiting for you, brother,” Loki said, the smile not leaving his lips when he stepped forward and took Thor’s hand, laying it on his cheek and closing his eyes.

“How can this be?” Thor asked, unable to understand. “You died…”

“I did, yes,” Loki nodded and looked back at Thor.

“Is this a dream or are you really here?” Thor stepped closer, facing his lost brother with merely a few inch separating them anymore. “If this is real, why didn’t you come back?”

“I was scared of what you would think,” Loki sighed sadly. “I didn’t want you to believe I faked my death again, I had no idea I would wake up here when I died, believe me. I thought you hated me for what I did, I was scared to come back…”

“Hate you?” Thor asked confused, cupping Loki’s face with both of his hands now. “Loki, I could never hate you, no matter what happens. You gave your life to save me, if anyone has to believe they deserve hate it’s me, not you.”

“Am I not the worst brother then?” Loki asked, the corners of his lips twitching slightly. “Did I not play right into the hands of the one threatening your life?”

“I wish I could take back what I said, I mean it. You were never the worst brother, you couldn’t be. I never thought I would see your face again, Loki…”

“Neither did I,” Loki said and cracked a weak smile. “I’m sorry, brother. I’m sorry for being such a fool and not coming back. I missed you more than I can say, more than words could ever describe.”

“I missed you just as much, brother,” Thor smiled, his thumbs brushing over Loki’s cheeks gently. “Come back home with me, please. I can’t stand the thought of ever letting you go again, not this time.”

“Home…” Loki said quietly, leaning into Thor's touch. “You are my home, brother.”

“Then come with me,” Thor smiled, leaning forward to place a tender kiss on Loki's lips. “Stay with me.”

“I will.”


End file.
